


Challenge One: Sexpistolary

by Mellacita



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Pornathon 2014 challenge fic based on Texts from Last Night: (504): Tickle wars 95% of the time end in sex.</p><p>Slightly expanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge One: Sexpistolary

_Morgana and Morgause tickle war_ , Merlin texted Gwaine. _Send help_

Merlin’s phone buzzed. _95% of tickle wars end in sex. Ur lucky_

Merlin tossed the mobile aside and looked over at Arthur, who clearly agreed with Gwaine. “You’re seriously turned on by that?” Merlin asked, gesturing with his beer bottle to where Morgause had Morgana pinned and shrieking with laughter.

Arthur didn’t blink. “Huh?” 

“They’re _sisters_!” 

“Mmm.” 

“One of them’s _your_ sister!” 

No response, so Merlin looked over again. _Oh God, was that baby oil?_

“You’re gay!” Morgause paused from pouring some kind of oil down Morgana’s bikini top to tell them to shut the fuck up. Arthur just glared at Merlin and grabbed the beer bottle, draining it. Now Merlin had no more beer, with the added torture of watching Arthur fellate a beer bottle.

Arthur noticed his torment. “You’re seriously turned on by that?” he mocked.

Merlin growled, lunging and flattening Arthur to the cottage’s floor. Merlin was going to make Morgause’s tickle assault on Morgana look like friendly horseplay.

Arthur didn’t fight back as Merlin lifted the jersey Arthur wore and found his ribs, his neck, his armpits with his long fingers. Finally, Merlin stopped, half-sprawled over Arthur’s apparently un-ticklish belly whilst Arthur pretended to check his watch.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur asked, entirely unaffected.

“Erm…horseplay?” Merlin stammered. Across the room, Morgana and Morgause were showing their support by pretending to stick their fingers down their throats.

“Ugh, I can't watch this anymore. Here.” Morgana tossed the oil before the pair squelched their way down the hall. It fell next to Arthur’s thigh, conspicuous, and Merlin felt a flush spreading over his face. The distraction allowed Arthur to flip Merlin over and press him face-down into the carpet.

“No, Merlin,” Arthur said as he pinned both of Merlin’s wrists above his head with one of his. “ _This_ is horseplay.” With his other hand, he uncapped the oil and poured a long stream into the hollow of Merlin’s lower back where his shirt had ridden up. 

Apparently horseplay had different meanings. Merlin shivered. 

“Oh, sorry, are you ticklish here?" Arthur murmured and Merlin shook his head emphatically. “I don’t think I believe you.” Arthur dragged his fingers through the oil and teased them lightly over Merlin’s sides until Merlin was gasping with laughter.

“Right. Definitely ticklish there, then. And what about here?” Arthur continued, evil, reaching under Merlin to press fingers to his belly. 

Merlin again denied it, and again was reduced to a squirming, giggling mess. "Stop! Stop!"

“Here?” Arthur asked, bringing his fingers up to Merlin’s neck. Merlin stilled as Arthur let go of his wrists and rested his hand warm against the back of Merlin’s neck. When Merlin tried moving away, Arthur pressed down enough so Merlin could feel the nap of the carpet pressing into his cheek.

“No, no. Stay there,” Arthur ordered. “And unbuckle your belt for me, would you? My hands are too slippery.” 

Merlin gulped and complied. It was awkward, face pressed into the carpet and oil dripping everywhere. When he finished, he brought his hands back up over his head.

“Oh, what a good boy,” Arthur crooned, and then slid slippery fingers beneath Merlin’s oil-stained waistband and into the crease of his arse. “Now, tell me. Are you ticklish here?” he whispered, and lightly skimmed his fingers over Merlin’s puckered hole. 

Merlin groaned and wriggled up into Arthur’s fingers.

“You _are_ ticklish there? Brilliant.” Merlin couldn’t see Arthur’s face, but he could imagine his grin of triumph as Arthur slid two sure fingers into Merlin and began fucking them into him, hard and relentless until two fingers became three and there was the squelch of more oil and three became _oh God was that four?_

“Four?” Arthur sounded surprised when leaned down and whispered in Merlin’s ear, and the feel of Arthur’s stubble made Merlin mewl just as Arthur redoubled his rhythm against Merlin’s prostate. “That's right, sweetheart. You just stay there and take it for me. You're so good.”

Arthur’s fingers kept fanning out and curling in over and over and over, while Merlin struggled against Arthur’s grip, howling and begging until finally, he pleaded hoarsely for Arthur’s whole hand.

Arthur’s eyes darkened as he withdrew his fingers. “We need better than oil for that. Another time, yeah?” He looked regretful as he punctuated his vow with a soft kiss to Merlin’s cheekbone. “How ‘bout I give you my cock instead? I’ll shove it in good and hard for you; you won't be able to sit for a week .”

Later, as Merlin squirmed in his chair through dinner, his phone buzzed again. 

_So what happened with the lesbian incest tickle fight?_ Gwaine.

 _Sex_ , Merlin texted back.


End file.
